


A Prince and a Scholar

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Fever, M/M, Sick Logic | Logan Sanders, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Logan is sick, and the others take care of him <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A Prince and a Scholar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so rushed, I just wanted to write this since it wouldn't leave me alone until I did, so ye!

To put it nicely, Logan wasn’t having a good time. He felt like shit and didn’t want to move. His eyes were sore, and he was exhausted, only wanting to sleep but he couldn’t because congestion and _ugh!_

It doesn’t even make sense! The sides can’t get sick, why was he in this condition?! A question for later.

He gave a half-assed whimper, rolling over and rubbing his red eyes.

He had to get up. It would be suspicious if he didn’t go to breakfast. The last thing he needed was Patton going all ‘Dad-mode’ on him.

Logan pushed himself up on shaky arms, throwing his legs over the side and standing up, albeit unsteadily.

Logan snapped his fingers, quickly getting changed into his regular polo, tie, and jeans. He slipped his glasses on, clearing his blurry vision and started making his way downstairs.

When he arrived, Roman and Virgil were already sat at the table. Virgil was messing on his phone, one headphone over his ear, and Roman was doodling on a small notepad he kept with him at all times. Patton was in the kitchen, making breakfast.

“Morning, Teach!” Roman declared, “…Are you okay?”

Logan looked up, realizing that Virgil and Roman were both staring at him with concern. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

“I’m satisfactory, Roman. Thank you for the concern.” His voice was raspy, despite his throat being cleared. Logan internally cringed at how it sounded.

Roman and Virgil didn’t seem so convinced. He couldn’t blame them, his attempt at reassurance was pathetic at best. Virgil stood up, eyeing him as he went.

“Oh-kay…” Roman said, unconvinced. Logan appreciated that he didn’t push the subject. When Virgil came back, he tilted Logan’s face towards him, slipping a thermometer into his mouth.

When it beeped, he raised it to his face and looked at the number displayed. By now, Patton had come over, carefully placing a plate of pancakes into the center of the table.

“Woah there, L. Sorry but you’ve got a fever.” Virgil said, showing Patton and Roman the number, before handing him the thermometer.

**104.2°F**

That explained the persistent buzzing in his ears and how it felt like his head was full of cotton.

Patton gasped, before placing his hands on his hips and fixing Logan with a determined look.

“Don’t worry Lolo, we’ll make you feel better!” The father figment snapped his fingers, and all the sides found themselves in new pajamas.

Roman’s had a white shirt with red hems, a golden glittery crown panted on the breast, as well as baggy red pants.

Virgil’s had MCR on a dark shirt, with purple pants.

Logan’s had a royal blue T-shirt, complimented by sparkly stars painted on, with white pants.

Patton’s were the same light blue as his signature polo, with cats and dogs on his pants, and a giant pink love-heart on his shirt.

Together, they went over to the TV, putting on the ‘Sick’ Queue of movies that was helpfully arranged with Patton’s help.

First movie up was _The Lion King_ , and just as the opening song started to play, Logan felt his eyelids becoming heavy, drooping despite his best efforts to keep them open. Eventually, he lost the battle with his fatigue, slipping into a fever-induced sleep against Roman’s shoulder.

* * *

As the movies played on, the sides’ positions changed. Virgil went from sitting on the couch to slipping to the floor, sitting against the couch. Patton got up to go get some medicine for when Logan woke up (*ahem* and some cookies *ahem*.)

Roman stayed with the sick side, eventually slipping from his sitting up position into laying down, the logical side sleeping blissfully unaware on top of him. The scene had cracked a smile out of Virgil and a few excited giggles out of Patton, both of them taking plenty of photos to remember the occasion.

Roman, meanwhile, was sputtering in _Offended Princey Noises™_ trying to get them to help him, but ultimately, he was stuck under a feverish Logic.

Whilst Patton and Virgil decided to make some more cookies, Roman held Logan closer. The added contact made the logical side stir slightly, since he looked up at Roman and started blabbering gibberish. Incoherent noises left his mouth. Roman smiled.

He brought his hand up and began to stroke the black hair, coaxing Logan back into a sleep.

Eventually, Roman, Virgil and Patton all sat back down and settled for watching more movies, whilst Logan slept on, completely content.


End file.
